


WIP

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: You had hoped that this was it. All you work would finally pay off, and you would be able to have some control over who you summoned. Perhaps tonight would be the night.------Depending on if I ever do anything more I might bump the rating up.





	WIP

**Author's Note:**

> Something I meant to post a while ago, but I had forgotten to. I'm not sure if I'll ever finish chapter 2, but maybe this will be fun for someone to read.

For you it was interesting to watch all the heroes get excited over Valentines Day. Perhaps it was your age or maybe just how hard being in a war hit you, but you didn’t really see the appeal of such a day. Nor did it help that you weren’t a part of any match pair as it were. You had mostly give up the hope or search for anyone romantically special and so the day didn’t really hold much meaning. There wasn’t much reason to even care, but it was nice to see how happy everyone else seemed to be. Of course not everyone was sharing in the general mirth of the soon approaching day, but the grand decorations about along with the bustle in the kitchens were enough for anyone to know that there were lots of excited people. 

As Kana and Fae ran past you with garlands of flowers in their hands, you wondered a bit on how the day would go for you. There wasn’t too much point in pretending that someone would come be there for you as even your closest friends all had their spouses or family to worry about. Even your faithful companion, Feh, had plans to abandon you to be with Xander and the rest of the Nohrain royals. It hurt a bit, but you didn’t even have to will to even make them some sort of present so they would actually have to interact with you. You figured it was selfish, but you had been working so late every night that there hadn’t been time to think about such things. You remembered your research and ran back to your office. Dinner had preoccupied your mind, but you knew it was time to go back. 

Thanks to Alfonse’s translations you were able to learn some interesting details about how summoning worked. You knew quite well that an orb had to be sacrificed/ loaded into Breidablik in order to begin the process and you knew that the settings/ terms of the summoning about be different depending on the time of the year. However, you had been researching if it was possible to fabricate an orb that would be able to effect the summoning conditions. More so, you had been wondering if you could better influence who would appear during summoning. You were so close. So close to all those long hours coming to fruition. Chills ran up and down your arms as you entered the room with a small bundle in your arms. Tonight would be the night. You were sure of it. Tonight you’d get an answer. Though if the pot you had left on continued to boil over, you were sure that you’d be put back a week in the process. 

In your desperation, you almost knocked over the wrapped package of food you had gotten from the kitchen. You had been bringing them to your office with you just in case you had finished and was able to summon someone. At the very least, you would be able to offer them a meal during your new hero briefing. You were careful to pick out the best things from the dinner each time. You could even imagine how thankful the hero would be that you were so considerate. Your heart soared at such a prospect. Even if you hadn’t gotten to the point of actually summoning yet, you had hope that you’d get there. At the very least, you would have a snack as you stayed up far into the morning hours. 

Thankfully, you seemed closer than ever. The basic orb shape and color was made several weeks prior, and you had been working diligently over the magic potion to fill the orb. By hollowing out the orb you figured you could make up for it being artificial with a highly concentrated magic solution. It was a long shot, but with this batch being the third one you had made, you had an idea of what to do should the potion fail again.

You blew out the fire warming the potion. You knew that the room would be unbearably cold, but you didn’t have much choice if you wanted to salvage the magical liquid. After a couple of minutes the bubbling slowed, and you breathed a sigh of relief. The color was still a bright purple and had yet to brown. At the very least you could attempt to fill a couple of orbs. Before you could do that, you needed to skim the top layer for herbs, strain a vial of the potion, and then do your best to fill the orb all without contaminating anything. 

Once you were finished with the liquid, there was enough there to fill two orb shells. The first, even after being sealed did not glow or shimmer as you had expected. Instead, the shell turned black and the pearl qualities of the artificial orb disappeared. Your heart wavered, but you continued on to try to fill the second orb. 

With the final drop of the potion, the orb glowed in the same way the real ones did. A strained laugh escaped you. This really was the night, huh? All of these months efforts were about to be realized. Just as you were about to load the false orb in the barrel of the gun you remembered something: you hadn’t decided on the influencing parameter of the summoning. You sighed. 

‘To forget the purpose of all this effort is ridiculous,’ you thought. ‘I can’t believe I managed to get so caught up on the if it could be done that I forgot exactly what I was doing.’ 

As you pondered what you could possibly say, the orbs brightness began to fade slowly. You knew the magic wouldn’t last long. You loaded the orb and steadied your hand. In your craze of emotions, you remembered that if you failed how you were going to be alone tonight, tomorrow, even on Valentines Day. How cruel it all seemed! If only there was someone who was willing to stay by your side. Perhaps, someone who would one day love you and put you above all else. 

You hesitated and teared up. Was there even anyone out there who fit that description? Even if someone was summoned, there would be no guarantees that they would want to be with you. As you were lost in thought the orb’s glow died completely. You could feel your hope slipping away.

You just didn’t want to be alone anymore. Even if you had accepted your fate, that didn’t mean you wanted to be alone. Even if it was just for a couple of days, all you wanted was for someone to love you. You felt a tear run down your face and wiped it away. There would be time later to cry, the ridiculous state your office was in was what you knew you should focus the last of your energy into for the night. 

You had made plans to spend the rest of the week mourning what little hope you had when you felt Breidablik activate. The hum was low but there was a clear response. Hope was returning to your heart as the light burned your eyes. You prayed that you had succeed as sight returned letting you take in the new hero’s silhouette.


End file.
